Forever
by Spirited Heart
Summary: Max and Fang find that they have feelings for each other. But when Fang dies in a horrible accident, how will Max cope? Forever, I'll Never Let Him Go, and others combined with a new ending! Read and Review please! You will not be disappointed!
1. Forever

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, And I can assure you that NO ONE IN THIS STORY DIES. This, for me, is quite a change. But I'm not sure if anyone is going to die in the sequel…which will be called "I'll Never Let Him Go". Keep your eyes open for it, people! I LIKE HOCKEY AND CHOCOLATE! THEY SHOULD HAVE CHOCOLATE HOCKEY!!! MWAHAHA! Hahaha! Sorry, I'm being a spazz. **

**Claimer: acid is good for the soul. **

**Forever**

Fang was awoken from a deep sleep by muffled sobs coming from the room across the hallway, where Maximum was sleeping. He didn't really want to leave the soft comfort of his warm and downy soft sheets, but his feelings for Max overpowered him, so he padded over to her room, and quietly opened the door.

"Max..?" he whispered, "are you okay?"

"N-n-no." came the shuddering reply. Maximum was sitting at the foot of her bed, crying her eyes out. Fang rushed to be at her side.

"Max, what's wrong? What's gotten into you?" he asked, as he pulled his arm around her shaking shoulders.

"Oh, Fang. It just gets so hard!" gasped Max, exploding with a new river of tears. "There's so much pressure….with...trying to save the world….." Fang gently pulled her face towards his, and looked into her eyes. They were shining with unshed tears, and her bottom lip was quivering.

"I know." Fang said gently. "But you're doing a good job so far…we're still all here, right? No one in the Flock has died…we're all okay. Without you, Max, we could never have done it." Maximum smiled appreciatively, and hugged Fang with all her might.

"Never let me go, Fang. Never let me go." Fang didn't mind being hugged. If anyone else had, he would have pulled away immediately. But with Max…it just felt right. He put his hand on her head and cradled her in his arms.

"I won't, Max. I'll always be right here for you. I'll always be by your side." He could feel Maximum's tight muscles relax, as she began to drift off to sleep.

"How long will you be with me, Fang?" Max yawned, already half asleep, as she nestled her head into the crook of Fang's neck.

"Forever."


	2. I'll Never Let Him Go

**Disclaimer: This is a sequel to "Forever". Please read and review…while not ripping my heart out with cruel insults. Oh, and for people who were asking, I am not going to have a sequel for "Jealousy". It was just a one shot thing… sorry people! And now that I think of this, it could actually be a prequel to "Maximum Says Goodbye". Hmmm….**

**Claimer: blue ducks on the moon.**

"**I'll Never Let Him Go"**

Maximum woke up at dawn, during the magical time when it is not quite day, but not quite night. At first she wondered where she was, but then she remembered last night. Her tears, Fang's kind words. When she thought of Fang, her heart seemed to give a little leap._Could I actually like him? _She asked herself. But then she smiled, because she already knew the answer. She did.

Max lay in bed for a few more minutes. Fang was asleep beside her, who had chosen to stay with her rather last night than leave her alone. His mouth was open slightly, and his hair was tasseled in different directions. Max couldn't help but smile to herself. She could already hear the other members of the Flock stirring in the adjoined rooms, and could vaguely make out one of Nudge's good morning rambles. Knowing how hungry her family could get, she got up and fixed breakfast.

**Four Hours Later**

"Max..? Could…could I talk to you?" It was Fang, and his eyes were shining, pleading with Maximum to let him talk with her for just a moment.

"Um…of course, Fang. What do you want to ask me?" she inquired as Fang led her into the kitchen while Iggy, Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge were all sitting in the living room watching Saturday morning cartoons. Fang and Max were now standing in the middle of the kitchen, not really knowing what to do.

"I have a question..." stated Fang, while paying close attention to his feet.

"Shoot. I'm all ears."

"well, let's say that this guy…he, um…likes this girl…and that girl is his best friend…and he doesn't quite know how to tell her that he likes her…and…uh… is afraid that she won't like him back--"

"Fang? What are you trying to say?"

"Max, I like you. In fact, I think I love you." _Really?_ Thought Max to herself. This was her dream! And it was finally coming true!

"Fang?"

"Yes?" Fang was looking at her like if she returned his feelings, he would be the happiest mutant on the planet.

"I love you too." Fang's smile could have lit up the universe. And then, in the quiet serenity of the kitchen with only the faint sound of cartoons coming from the background, they kissed.

**One Week Later**

It had been a week since Fang and Max had confessed their feelings, and since then they had tried to spend every moment they could with each other. They still hadn't told the Flock, but they would when they figured the time was right. All this time, Max had been in a daze, and was happy every hour of every day. It was great to be in love!

On the next Saturday, their one week anniversary, Fang decided to go to the town grocery store to pick up some food. Their food supplies were getting low, and with Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Iggy in the family, that was a very bad thing.

"I'm going out shopping, Max. Wanna come?" Max was sprawled out on the warn couch, watching some crappy show on TV.

"Sure. Let's hit the road! I've got nothing better to do anyway…" so they left, leaving Iggy in charge.

The supermarket was large, and probably packed to its maximum capacity. There was a strange variety of people there; soccer moms, bums, and the like. Fang went and picked out the food, and was currently paying for it at the only available cash register. Max was entertaining herself by looking at all of the tabloids in the magazine racks. Fang, who had finished paying, was standing beside her.

"I'm going to put this stuff in the car. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Alright." He left, and Max was left looking at the magazines. All of a sudden, she heard screeching breaks and the sound of something being hit by a car. She sprinted out of the supermarket, thinking, pleading, that it wouldn't be Fang.

Her eyes greeted her with a horrible sight. Groceries were everywhere, and Fang's mangled body was twisted on the pavement, blood trickeling out of his head and mouth, his eyes empty and lifeless.

"NO!" she screamed.

**Three Days Later**

**(Max's Prov) **

They buried Fang three days after he was hit by the car. It was raining profusely, but still Jeb came, and so did my mom. Everyone was crying, but I couldn't. I didn't have anymore tears. I was hollow.

They were lowered his coffin into the muddy ground, and everyone paid their last respects. They all left. Everyone left; even Angel, until I was the last one standing there. Someone had thrown a batted, white rose on the freshly dug grave. It made me think of him so much. But then Iggy came running up behind me, and thrust a letter into my hands. Through he tears, I could make out his words as something along the lines of "Fang would have wanted you to have this." And then he ran off again to join the others. I opened it, and started crying again.

_Max,_

_ I just want you to know how much you mean to me…I just never really realized it until that night. Remember? You were crying, and i tried to comfort you. But I just want you to know that I love you, and I'll never let you go._

_Yours forever,_

_Fang_

Even though the rain was splattering in my face, and wind was beating my back unforgivably, I still felt Fang.

"I'll never let him go." I whispered to myself. I heard an owl hoot off in the distance, and since it was midday I take it that wherever Fang was, her heard me.


	3. Maximum Says Goodbye

My Friends,

I hope you can forgive me for doing this. Ever since Fang died…life has just gotten so hard. I can never forget him. Just walking by his silent room everyday…I figured it would kill me, or at least before I killed myself. He was my friend. My lover. My partner. You may not know this, but I have loved Fang all my life. I knew that time could never ease my pain…and each pain was a horrid reminder that life would never be the same. Not now, not ever.

And so to you, my wonderful friends. My flock. Iggy, I guess you're in charge now. You have been a true saint, and a true friend. I will never forget you…in life or in death. Gazzy, you're the man of the house now. Take care of your little sister for me.

Nudge, my little speed-mouth sister. You're the best anyone could have, and I hope you know that. Please try to stay out of trouble.

And Angel. My Angel. My baby. I beg to you, please don't hate me for doing this. I had to.

By the time you read this, I will already be dead. I will have jumped off the cliff, waiting for the darkness to come. But it won't hurt, although I wish it really did. When Fang died, he just…he just took all feeling from my body. All food…it tasted like sand. I had to escape from it.

So this…this is goodbye. Please…just remember I tried to take care of you…I tried to make everything alright…just think of what I used to be. Not the mess that I have become.

Don't forget me.

Don't forget Fang.

Yours in life and death,

Maximum Ride


	4. Goodbye, My Love

**Disclaimer: hey everyone. I decided to condense all of the short stories that I have written into one big story. And I think it actually makes since. Woohoo! No, not in that way, for all you Sims 2 players who have dirty minds. Please read and review, because I hope you like the ending. **

**Claimer: sporks will rule the world. **

**Max's Prov**

_There, that ought to do it, _thought Maximum to herself as she finished her suicide note. Ever since Fang died everything had gotten a lot more complicated. Max wanted out. She wanted out right now.

Max left the note on the entrance hall table, which was a place where someone was bound to see it, and ran out of her house to the nearby cliff. She looked down, and swallowed hard. Below there were sharp rocks, and a few feet away a river filled with dangerous rapids. _Well, here it goes, _thought Max to herself. And with one final thought of Fang, she threw herself into the air, and started falling.

**Fang's Prov**

Fang stumbled into the doorway, not entirely sure of what had happened over the past six days. He knew he had been in the hospital for quite a while after being hit by a car, and that everyone thought he was dead. Well, except Nudge, Iggy, Angel, and Gazzy. Max still thought he was dead. _I bet she'll be happy to see me, _Fang thought, with a hint of happiness. But then he saw a letter, sitting on the table in the entrance hall, addressed to The Flock.

**Max's Prov**

It was a long way down, and Maximum had shut her eyes, not wanting to see the rocks before she hit them. She had tied her wings together, just in case she decided to back out, so there was no backing out now. But something made her eyes open. What was that? Could that be…no. it couldn't. But there, standing at the top, was a person whom Max thought she would never see again.

"Fang?" she whispered to herself. Then with a crash, she hit the water.

**Fang's Prov**

Fang had arrived at the edge of the cliff just in time to see Maximum hit the water.

"Max! NO!" he screamed, and flew down to the water to find Max.

The waters were dangerous, and filled with sharp rocks. White foam was spraying up and hitting Fang in the face, but he didn't care. He had to find Max. He had to find her.

**Max's Prov**

She had drifted in the freezing waters ten feet before she could pull herself ashore. The impact had made her weak, and Max could barely keep her eyes open. She was struggling to stay alive…hopping that Fang would find her, and everything would be alright. She wanted so desperately to take a nap, right there on the sandy beach, but Max knew that if she did, she would never wake up again.

**Fang's Prov**

He was searching desperately to find Maximum. Where could she be? Was she alright? Questions flooded his mind. He didn't even know if she was alive or not. Fang turned around, and there on the sandy beach across the river, was Max.

"MAX!" he bellowed with all his might, fighting the air currents to get to her. He landed on the beach, and started running towards the motionless body before him. He hit the ground with a thud beside her.

"Oh…Max, Max…what have you done? What have you done, Max…" he chanted over and over again, but seeing her seemingly dead body stir gave him hope.

"You're alive! Oh, Max, I thought you were dead…" Fang gently lifted her up so that she was lying on his lap. Her face was deathly pale, and it worried him.

"Fang…" she gasped. Max had opened her eyes, but the effort tired her, so she closed them again.

"Yes, Max? What is it? What can I do?"

"You said you'd never…leave…me, Fang…you said…"

"I'm so sorry, Max, God I'm so sorry…they should have told you I was still alive…it's all my fault…" he was feeling guilty about the whole thing. _If they hadn't gone to that grocery store…maybe things would have been different…_

"Fang, just….hold me….like that night….Remember? don't let me go…please…don't let…me…"

"Don't worry, I've got you. Everything's going to be alright." Fighting to hold back tears, Fang tilted her head into the crook of his neck, and started to cradle her gently back and forth. He could feel Max's heart slow down, and he knew the end was near.

"Fang…"

"Yes?"

"How long….will you be with me?" but before Fang could answer, Maximum Ride died in his arms. Now letting the tears flow freely, he brushed her hair back, and whispered in her ear.

"Forever."


End file.
